To fix my past mistakes
by troublesomefox21
Summary: Sasuke was sent to the past by Naruto before she died. He knew that he made mistakes and he'll fix them no matter what it took. He'll make sure there would be a better future, for his clan, himself and Naruto. If it's the last thing he does. (Not good at summaries) Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

TroublesomeFox21

Rated T-M

I don't own Naruto

I really should work on my other stories but whatever. I hope you like this one, I'll probably update this relatively soon. Please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke has admittedly done some stupid crap in the past. At times he himself, had no idea why he did it. He liked to say that it was his clans curse of hatred or Orochimarus cursed heaven seal. But he couldn't help but think if there was more to his mistakes. Like how he never saw the signs of his clans withdrawal. Or Itachis growing anger with their family now that he thought about it. It was all so obvious to him now. But the biggest one was how he took an angel for granted. How he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

Sasuke didn't know why he had done so much crap in his past, most of it recent. But, there was nothing he could do about it. Not now, not when all was said and done. It literally took a war for him to realize it. He was so stupid, but she gave him another chance. To right all his wrongs before he did them. A chance to save his clan, his brother and himself before they had their downfall. She saved him once again.

She was dead now though, his own personal savior. In her own last moments he learned a lot about her. Secrets she admitted, her real dreams and hopes. She gave him a chance to fix it all before any of it happened. He had his own goals to do along with it. His clan for starters, gosh if he fixed that he could see so much stuff being prevented. It would be hard, he knew but he knew he could do it. Because she had faith in him.

Uchiha Sasuke would fix everything. But what he had to fix most was who had fixed it all before. He would save the one who saved him. He would save her from her own downfall. Sasuke will save Naruto, weather she wanted him to or not. It was the least she could do when she saved the world. He would gladly help the one who he learned so much through. He would save the one he learned to love.

Because he couldn't do any of it without the one who saved him, the one he fell in love with, Uzumaki Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Mikoto smiled as her son walked through the park. Itachi was coming home from a mission and they were going to pick him up. Sasuke was so smart, their family learned. He loved going to the park, she never really understood it though. Yes, kids loved to play but Sasuke never played he just watched. It was like he as waiting for something.

The clan has been under a lot of stress lately, and it only seemed to build. The village, that the clan loved, started to fear them. Isolate, ignore and gossip. It hurt but she couldn't think of anything to fix it. They weren't bad people. Nobody was giving them a chance. The Hyuuga clan, who they were already on tight quarters with, withdrew their alliance and treaties. Apparently it was bad publicity to be seen close with the clan when they were falling.

The council was getting more and more stressed, desperate. She had a feeling that it was only the beginning though. She herself was getting scared. The Uchihas were only wanting somebody to give them a chance. Yes, they made mistakes but everybody had and they're only human. The council was trying so hard to gain allies but none would listen. They were resorting to telling their children to make friends. They never did that. But they knew that their past mistake could be their last. They had no way of fixing it and they didn't know what to do. The Hokage was just as clueless, there just wasn't any trust there.

Itachi has been trying hard, harder than some other adults in the clan. He has made personal friends, but they weren't enough. She knew that he was blaming himself and the clans strictness wasn't helping whatsoever. Mikoto turned to look at the other bench at the park. There were some other mothers that were glancing at her. Great, now they were gossiping.

She turned to Sasuke. She frowned in concern. Sasuke was only four and he knew that something was going on. He was such a good kid, smart and loyal. He loved the village so much, more than the clan and he had the pride of the clan as much as any other member. The clan saw all of that. So they were placing a lot of their faith in him.

He was the same age as the heirs to most of the other clans. It happened a lot actually, the bigger clans would have the heirs around the same time as the others. It was actually to build the relationships with each clan and furthermore the village. And this year there was the most heirs in years. Sasuke being one of them, so if he made friends with them than it would help. A lot.

None of them liked it though. It was times like this when the Uchiha clan really missed the fourth Hokage. That was when the clan was in the best shape, the trust with Namikaze Minato. The villages leaders and one of the best men that they have seen. But with the Kyuubi attack brought his downfall and what could be presumed as the clans. She really missed them personally, them being her and Fagukus best friends.

She fell out of her musings when she saw Sasuke talking to the other kids. He seemed slightly uncomfortable but was easing into the game of tag the other kids were playing. She turned to the mothers to see their reaction. She was rewarded by them smiling at her. She was about to wave but stopped when they went back to talking. She looked down dejectedly, what were they going to do? She looked up when she saw a shadow.

"Hello." She greeted warmly, one of the other mothers who she recognized as Nara Yoshino. That was actually one of the hardest things, being turned away from the people they called their friends at one point.

Yoshino smiled, knowing what Mikoto was feeling. The tri-clan, the term that the village often called the InoShikaCho trio, made a really hard decision recently. The Hyuuga didn't appreciate that they wanted to remake their ties to the Uchiha clan so they withdrew from their own alliance. The tri-clan didn't know what to do at the time. It was obvious that the public wasn't fond of the Uchihas at the moment and they didn't know if it was worth the risk to be honest. The Uchihas were nice people, but they didn't have the best reputation.

So they decided that, for the first time, that they would go with their gut even if their logic didn't agree. It was quite a shock, especially for the Nara since they didn't do anything without thinking it through. Some disagreed, but they weren't the head of the clan. And they missed their friends in the Uchihas, they all agreed on that.

And how can they turn it down when little Sasuke got their three kids to get along. Sasuke got Shikamaru to get out of his laziness, no matter how short of a time it may be. So they took a chance.

"Hello Mikoto, would you like to join us?" Yoshino asked. She felt bad, like the rest of the clans. It was just stressful on the rest of the village after the Kyuubi attack and they didn't know what to do. She just hoped that her old friend would forgive her.

Mikoto smiled warmly and nodded. "I would love to." They stood up and went over to the other bench by the other moms. It was a nice change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed as he walked through the park. He's been coming here a lot lately. He was hoping to see Naruto but he hasn't seen her at all and he was starting to worry. Four years, four years since Naruto sent him back. It was hard seeing his family again but he had to admit that it was nice. Knowing that they were here to stay this time around. He was surprised at what a little snooping could do. What he could find out when he wasn't throwing all his attention to his brother this time around. He already knew that Itachi was the best brother in the world.

He sighed quietly as he scoped the park again, no Naruto. Again, he hated not seeing her. He would get to the park and wait than eventually do what Naruto sent him to do. Fix things, they had decided that his clan would be the best place to start when he went back. He hated seeing the pain in his families eyes when he was actually paying attention. So he would end the day with getting the other kids to play together. It was nice seeing the relief, flow, through his fathers eyes when his mother would tell him that Sasuke would play with the other kids. It was small but it was progress.

That was why, when he stopped to catch his breath he actually cried when he saw his mother go with the other parents. He saw the greatful look his mother sent him, like she wanted him to understand that he was helping without telling him. He was only four after all. So he just waved and smiled brightly making her laugh. He missed this and it was nice seeing her smile like that.

Sasuke went back to the game of tag that was coincidently with a lot of the old rookie nine. He found that they were actually kind of nice when he gave them a chance. It was hard, getting out of habits but it was what he promised Naruto. He found that he and Shikamaru actually got along really well. Shikamaru and Choji were still 'best friends' but they were close. The hardest to see again was Sakura, as hard as it was to say. He realized in his 'past' life that he put her through a lot of crap. He just hoped that he wouldn't break down when he saw Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cried as she ran from the mob. They seemed to get bolder, not even waiting until dark to do their little hunts. But still, nobody would do anything to help her. She could dry, scream kick and hope as much as she wanted but it would never do anything.

It wasn't until that night that she learned why it all happened to her. Why she was hated, beaten and cursed upon. She apparently housed the Kyuubi. The demon fox that attacked her village the same night she was born. She didn't get why the village thought that she was the fox though. She read the fuinjutsu books in Jijis library and it was the same thing with a scroll and a kunai. It hurt to know the truth but she was glad that she knew.

It wasn't until she got to a four way stop, on her way home when something felt off. Most of her life felt off to be honest since she knew that it wasn't normal to get beaten daily. But this was really off. She was scared at what she saw, people always treated her badly. She was used to it, but nobody looked at her like that.

Naruto being honestly scared since a while ran back to her apartment. Because she didn't understand why a little boy, around her age, would look at her with something other than hate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting dark when the three Uchihas decided to head home. They were able to pick Itachi up at the gate while his team would report for him. They were conversing happily. Mikoto talking to Itahci about the progress she made. How she was invited, along with her family for dinner with the Akimichis the following day. Itachi was ecstatic, it really was great news. It was hard being 10 (correct me if I'm wrong about his age) and understanding what his clan may be headed.

Mikoto was turned in surprise when Sasukes hand slipped through her bigger one. Itachi stopped alongside his mother and watched in curiosity at why his little brother had stopped. Sasuke was just looking in an ally, his back was to them so he couldn't see his face.

XXX

Sasuke was gladly holding his mothers hand when he heard it, something getting knocked over in the ally across the shop they were walking past. He normally would look past it but he heard the sound of soft cursing. So imagine his surprise when he saw her, Naruto. The one person that he's been wanting to see ever since he was 'born.'

He felt his little heart pounding in his ears, fear when he saw the state she was in. She was covered in blood and still healing. He remembered how fast she healed with the Kyuubi. But, she was still healing. He knew that she got beat when she was younger and was not happy when he found out. But, they were this bad?

He took a slight step forward when he saw the look in her eyes and he never felt this bad. Not when his clan was massacred, not when he found out he was in love with the blond but decided his path of being an avenger. Not even when he learned the truth of his clan. He never expected Naruto to ever look at him with such fear in her eyes.

He felt his heart getting crushed when she turned and ran. Away from him. In fear. "No, Naruto." He whispered to himself. He knew it was bad and that she was hiding her true self but if she ran away when he saw her. It was worse than he thought.

Mikoto looked in the ally in son was dazed in and saddened when she saw Naruto run away. The council forbade any chunin and above to stay away from her which unfortunately included her and Faguku along with most of the other clans. If they would even want to see her. But she had, she and Faguku were so close to adopting their best friends child when they were turned down. She turned sadly to Sasuke and stepped back in shock.

Sasuke's eyes were the most expressive she had ever seen. They were filled with so much sadness, anger but what really got her was the love she saw in them. She didn't know it but she would be further shocked when two words came out of her sons mouth. She barely heard them but only with her ninja experience she was able to detect it. "No, Naruto."

Itachi watched it all with confusion but snapped the other two out of it when he called for his mom. Sasuke was oddly quiet on the walk home as was his mother. He didn't say anything on the way home. When they got there Sasuke went straight to bed and he could have swore he heard muffled sobs coming from his beloved otoutos room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's the first chapter. I don't know when I'll put this on here, I was just bored and started another story. :|

Anyway I don't know how far I'll go with it but I hope you liked it. If you know Itachis promotion ages I would love to hear from you. I know that the Uchihas are a little ooc but I can't blame them in the situation. I know that I am making it a fairly easy fix but in my opinion it wouldn't have been that hard. I think that this will be more of a friendship/ romance fic. It will be non- massacre in case you couldn't tell.

This will also be mainly in Sasukes POV I think. The writing won't really focus on how he fixed it more like what he would do with the new chance without making the same mistakes. If that makes sense.

But, yeah…

-TroublesomeFox21

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

TroublesomeFox21 does not own Naruto, sadly. If I did, many people would not have died and I would not have cried so much that my parents suggested I find a therapist. But, such is life I guess. Too bad I get lost on that road a lot though.

Note on my other stories:

Ok, for those of you who have read or are reading my other two stories I want to apologize for not updating. I have absolutely no idea when I will update them. I am not abandoning them, I promise you that. The reason I'm not writing as much is because I have many, many ideas than an amazing case of writers block that won't be solved until I find more inspiration and I find it easier to just work on other stories so I apologize for that.

Shout Outs:

Jasmine: Ok, I never even thought about Sasuke telling Itachi about the future or alternate universe now. I don't think I will, maybe hint at it I'll see where this goes though. For the friendship with Naruto. He's going to try and find her but not for a while. *Drama* He'll probably see her and try and talk to her but she'll be very hesitant.

Lazy Rebel: Thanks for the promotions for Itachi, I'll try and follow as close as I can. I love Naru/ Sasu as well.

The Beauty: I wanted to try and write one, in my opinion it would have been very easy to prevent. (The massacre) I'm happy you like it.

Stolyint: It will be Sasu/ Naru. I am in love with time travel stories. However, I did notice that Sasuke almost never goes back it's usually, Naruto, Sakura or surprisingly Shikamaru. I wanted to see how it would go for Sasuke to go back. I thought it would be different, I'm glad you like it.

Emma Loves It: Yeah, I have Itachi a bit young in canon I guess. It is going to be non-massecre so it's not even going to happen. I'm glad you like it.

Itooshii Koneko: Glad you like it. I'm going for something a bit different than I'll usually read or write.

Agus: Lol, I'm glad you like it. I noticed that Sasuke usually isn't the one to travel back in stories so I thought it would be cool than I have my obsession with Female Naruto so I hope it works out. In case you didn't notice, in your review you mentioned that Naruto was a boy. In this story Naruto is a female, hope you still like it.

Usernameisinvalid: (First off I find your username funny, I don't know why) Secondly, thank you very much for your kind words. I am glad that you like my story, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Thank you for all your kind reviews and follows/ favorites. It makes writers very happy in case you happen to not know that fact. If you have any suggestions jus PM me or leave it in a review, whatever works.

Someone asked if it will be Naru/Sasu, I want to say here that it will be. If you want any other pairings just tell me and I'll try and write them in.

Thanks for reading, please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks had past and he had made some progress, it was slow, but it was visible with the clan. Sasuke was happy, he really was when he saw his clan start to talk to others without being looked at with fear, but- he wanted, no needed to see Naruto. He tried walking out of the compound, unsupervised, at one point. It, didn't really go very well. He still felt the slight guilt when he remembered his mothers tears of worry.

Sasukes birthday was coming up in a couple weeks. He felt slightly, (if slightly meant majorly) uncomfortable when he proposed his 'wish' for his birthday. It was hard acting like a normal four soon-to-be five year old but he did it. He persuaded his parents to invite the friends he had made to a party. Friends meaning, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino. He had tried to invite Hinata but she wasn't allowed. He couldn't find Sakura yet so there was going to be no pinkette there. As well as no Naruto, as much as it hurt him.

It was helping the clan though so that's what was important. He knew that Naruto would be happy with the progress he had made but he wanted to see her. It was almost hurting him physically. The only thing that kept him from breaking down, in all honesty, was the happiness radiating off of his family whenever he would talk about the other clan children.

Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could go like this, it probably hadn't helped that the first time he had seen Naruto, in four years, she had been covered in blood and ran away in fear. He was torn between twitching, crying and hiding.

He could probably get away with it though. He was four-soon-to-be-five anyway.

He did have one hope that he was holding onto, however. He just had to persuade his parents. Not that it would be too hard, though. He just had to get past their parental henn-iness? **(A/N: You know what I mean!)** The young Uchiha squinted his eyes in thought as he turned over in bed. Naruto had joined the academy a couple years ahead of the others. He also knew that all her tests were sabotaged. So she could have technically passed, much, much earlier. She just never had enough support.

Sasuke got off his bed with a bounce. He would gladly be her support. He just had to deal with the overprotective mother, father and brother. He didn't think it would be that hard though. After all, he was bordering on the edge of annoyance and pissing his family off by not telling them what he wants for his birthday. So this, this is what he wants. He had to get into the academy two years early.

It really wouldn't be too hard. Right?

XXX

"No." Faguku stated, trying to hide his emotions. He really couldn't say why he was so against the idea of his soon to be five-year-old son going to the academy, he just knew that he didn't like the idea. He, his wife and eldest son have been pushing for Sasuke to tell them what he had wanted for his birthday for the past few months. When his son would answer, 'it would be a surprise,' this was not what he had in mind.

He fought to show his surprise when tears built up in his youngest sons eyes. Sasuke, had nearly never cried, even when a baby. Now his son was about to cry, after being denied the near one thing he had ever asked for, aside from going to the park. He just didn't want Sasuke to get hurt, he didn't want to push Sasuke to grow up as fast as he had done with Itachi. But, looking at Sasuke as he willed his tears away and push the chair back into the table, he had to wonder if he had made the right decision.

The rest of the table was in shock, and kept getting into shock by the four year olds words, so none of them were able to say anything to their loved family member. Even when Sasuke cleared his cracking throat, walk to the stairs after he had called out that he was going to bed and he was thankful for their time. They all knew that Sasuke was smart, almost if-not-more, than Itachi had been at that age. But, when have you ever, ever heard those words from one so young?

After a few minutes the deafening silence was broken by one deeply confused Itachi, asking what had just happened. Mikoto had excused herself silently to go check on Sasuke before coming down about ten minutes later saying that he was already asleep. Not needing to mention on how he had exhausted himself so quickly. They were all still in shock. Sasuke had never, ever even showed interest in being a ninja. Until now, apparently.

Sasuke, was not what they had expected from their second son. And it was in a good way. Sasuke was saving their clan and doing more than they could have ever hoped from someone so young. He hardly ever argued, always listening and obeying. He never asked for anything, he was observant, sweet, kind, smart. Adorable, in addition. They worried sometimes about him, almost feeling like he knew more than they did. For everything he had done for them, had given them. Hope, happiness, new dreams and opening their 'all-seeing-eyes.' What else could they do but grant him this one wish?  
Locking eyes with everybody else at the table they nodded, agreeing.

XXX

After the families talk Sasuke had continued as if nothing had happened. He hid his, for lack of a better term, soul-sucking sadness. Knowing that his father couldn't be swayed once he had made up his mind. He knew that there was nothing to do. So, he would just have to find another way to see Naruto.

His mother would continue to take him to the park, nearly daily. He still had his tomato sandwich with a mini-onigiri for lunch, everything continued as if that one night and request never happened and said. It continued for the two weeks until Sasukes birthday, and he still had no idea what to do about Naruto. He tried not to dwell on it, then he ignored the guilt when he realized that he was back to trying to ignore the love of his life.

Sasuke sat up and pulled the bed covers to the side and got out of bed, turning off his alarm. He rolled his shoulders and got dressed before continuing his routine in the bathroom before pausing in front on the mirror. He scowled slightly at his childish features before he sighed, dropping the look. He straightened up, putting a smile on and bit his lip, repeating the action several more times. His body slumping in sadness, depression and slight anger he asked himself how in the world, Naruto had done this for years, to much more an extent.

XXX

Sasuke smiled (with much more happiness than earlier) as he took another bite of cake. He laughed as Chouji ate yet, another slice. He smiled as he looked around, everybody was happy. Uchihas were fine with the non-Uchihas and vise-versa. He was glad to see everybody talking, especially his father with the other clan heads. He turned in surprise when his mother called for presents. He jumped up and raced with his friends, he had to admit it was slightly nice to be so young again.

Sasuke sat in the middle of the room, jumping slightly but he wouldn't admit it aloud. He smiled when Shikamaru gave him a copy of Go, he laughed when Chouji gave him some coupons to his families restaurant, enough for his whole family. Kiba gave him a wolf stuffed animal, he didn't ask why but he was glad since it kinda reminded him of Kakashi, although he would have preferred a toad. Ino gave him a couple leather bracelets, weird but he appreciated and liked the gesture. Shino gave him a watch, saying that it would only be logical since they would soon be learning how to tell time since they had already knew the alphabet. He couldn't help but nod in mock seriousness, trying to hide his laughter even though nobody could tell the difference.

His parents were just about to hand him their gifts when their was a knock at the door. Itachi and Faguku shook their heads with a sigh as Mikoto grinned and went to go see who it was. Sasuke nearly choked when he saw the Sandaime, of all people walk through the door. He had to swallow any emotion, whatever they were, and act confused. After being introduced the room went quiet, he fidgeted slightly trying to ignore the feeling that he was here to come with news on Naruto. It would make no sense, after all he had no idea their connection. Even if they didn't have one yet.

After a second his father nodded to the Hokage who turned back to face him with a smile. "So, Sasuke-kun, I hear you wish to join the academy."

Sasuke swallowed his hopes, ignoring the shocked looks from everybody in the room and resisted the urge to ask his parents what the heck was going on. Sasuke gave a determined nod, narrowing his eyes along with the older man who was studying him. The room went past silence when the Hokage asked one question.

"Why?"

Sasuke looked down to hide his emotions, getting drowned in memories. He originally wanted to be a ninja so he could be like Itachi so he could further, get his fathers attention. How his clan was massacred, by his brother, leading him down the path of revenge and hate. How he watched the supposedly naïve Naruto, go on and on about her precious people and how she would become Hokage. He swallowed again when he hit the memories of the war, watching as people died, learning the truth and being happy for the first time since he remembered when he got to be with Naruto for that oh-so-small second. He smiled, ignoring the wetness on his cheeks when he realized how similar Naruto and Itachi were.

They were the two people he looked up to the most. Both had lived through lies and went through hell for the village that they would gladly die for if it meant protecting their precious people. How they both accepted him even with his faults, how they accepted him as a whole. He decided to take a page in both of their books in the same series, not knowing how much his next words would change everything. Effect all who's watching, changing their view of the Uchiha clan for the better.

Sasuke looked up, surprising his family with the determination and emotion that glowed through his tears as he spoke. "Hokage-sama, I want to go to the academy to be like my brother and my precious person. I want to go to the academy to get stronger so I can protect my clan and bring honor to it. I want to get strong so I can protect the village, my clan and my precious people. I only want to go so I can get strong enough to gain what's important to me."

Hiruzens eyes widened considerably through the young Uchihas speech, him having remining him of his precious granddaughter figure. His heart glowed with happiness at hearing those words, never having thought he would hear them, out loud, by an Uchiha of all people. The old leader smiled proudly and nodded, pulling out a scroll before kneeling down.

"Well than Sasuke-kun, this should let you do just that. Because you are younger than what the academy usually accepts at this time you need special permission. Just hand this to the teachers, this fall semester and you'll be all set.'' The old man stood up, ignoring the others shocked faces, talking to the person who he knows will be special to the future.

"Now Sasuke-kun, I hope you realize I expect great things from you one day." At this Sasuke nodded with a grin that reminded him once again of a certain blond, making his smile drop slightly at the reminder of his granddaughter who was currently not talking to him. "I'm sure you will do great, that you'll achieve great things Sasuke-kun. Can you promise me something?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly, just happy that this meant that he could see Naruto. This speech was reminding him of her, making him realize that she didn't just inherit her words of wisdom through years of experience or from her father. That this man, who now holds expectations for him, of all people, effected her perhaps most of all.

Hiruzen bent down, so only Sasuke could hear him, licking his lips, wondering how to phrase what it what he wanted to say. "Make friends, keep an open mind and give everybody a chance. Make your own path and let your heart guide you Uchiha-kun." Hiruzen stood for another second, wondering if he should say more but stepped back.

Sasuke stood wide-eyed, realizing who the elder was talking about. He couldn't prevent the tear that rolled down his cheek and nodded before taking another page of Narutos book and throwing himself at the elder in a hug, eliciting a chuckle from the old man. He stayed a second before whispering thanks to the old man, unknowingly just loud enough to be heard before stepping back.

Sasuke peered around the Hokage and grinned to his parents who were stepping out of shock at their son/ brothers speech. Sasuke ran to his parents and threw them into a hug, yelling thank you, over and over again. Once everybody overcame what had just happened, the kids not understanding but Shikamaru having an idea, everybody continued much happier in general.

The party continued, Sasuke opened his parents and brothers gifts and was happy with what they were. His mother gave him some shinobi approved clothing, his father gave him some practice kunai and shuriken and Itachi had gave him some school supplies, including his personal school book that held all his personal notes and tips that left Sasuke wide-eyed. Knowing how hard Itachi had worked on it and Sasuke had always wanted to look into it.

Sasuke went to bed happier than he had for weeks, he appreciated everything that had happened that night. But the best gift was the talk with the Sandaime and his blessing/ permission to go to the academy. He couldn't wait for the fall semester to start in two months.

Two months, he told himself as he drifted off to sleep, before he could see Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, sorry if they seem OC. I didn't want to introduce Naruto so early yet, I didn't know what to put in between so this is what you get. I hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write and it'll only get funner. Anyway, on a side note…. What would you think if Sasuke got another sibling? Since the massacre won't happen I could see it as a possibility, escpecially with some happy-juice going around when the Uchihas realize that they are in the 'clear.'

Anyway, please review and thanks again.

XOXO - -

TroublesomeFox21


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, so sad I know. Anyway, for those of you who even read this… I have to rant, just a little. I don't think it'll be that hard to guess what about, you probably read a lot of these from other stories/ authors. Flames… Well, I'm not even sure if I would say this would be a flame. Quote, 'Kill yourself, virgin fag.' In all honesty, I see so many of those, word for word, on so many stories. I have to wonder if they even bother to read the story before telling somebody to go kill themselves.

I would kindly like to tell anybody who does that, right now, that you don't get to say that. You don't know the person, what they've been through, you know nothing about them. You are just being very sad, I have to wonder what your mother would say if she found that you told somebody to kill themselves.

Either way, I'm not impressed, so if you (the reviewer) are reading this, I kindly as you to be careful. It's not necessary for one to review or even read the stories. If you do, I'm sorry that you don't like my story and thank you for giving it a chance. But never, say that to somebody.

Sorry… gah it really bothers me. So, on a happier note, I will do shout outs, a small poll than onto the story. :)

Thank you everyone who followed/ favorited and reviewed.

XXX XXX XXX

Stolyint: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the chapter. It's kinda hard determining how I should have Sasuke grow up, since even when he's not paying like, 100% attention to Itachi, he notices a lot. He also is growing up differently from before so I can't particularly determine how far I want to go.

Tenxo112: What are you talking about?

.5095110: Thank you, you're so sweet :) I'm glad you like the story.

Ontherun246: Thank you, hope you like it!

XXX XXX

Ok, so I'm not going to put a poll up for it, unless you guys really want me to… Either way, it's if you guys think Sasuke and Itachi should get another sibling. If you are going to review on it, please also decide if it should be a boy or a girl. Thanks!

Yes, get a sibling: 1

No, Sasuke and Itachi are fine: 1

XXX

|Naruto's POV|

It was hard. Trying to breath when you're drowning. Figuratively, not literally. When you spend the beginning of your life being a normal baby, grow tell you can walk, than you hit that stage where you figure out how to use your own brain, you realize some things. It was pretty obvious though, when you get pushed onto the hard ground and see that other kids are still standing. Some pointing and laughing while some others walk over to try and help but get pulled away. Other kids, even adults, don't get dragged into alley ways, thrown out of stores and slapped. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was different.

Then she was thrown out of the orphanage, only a few months ago but it all got worse. Other kids never got thrown out when they were barely four, just another testament to the fact. So Naruto started to understand the meaning of why, the importance of the three letter word. Why was she hated? Why couldn't she get clothes that fit? Why didn't she have a family? Why was the Hokage the only person to treat her like she was a person and not a monster. Why her? Why, why, why?!

Another day came, drowning in the radiating hate that flew through Konoha like a waterfall. Alley way, the beating. It was worse than the others though, easy to tell since she lost consciousness. Than she found out Why. Why she was hated, Why she didn't have a family, Why her. Some other 'whys' came as a bonus. Like why it was her, and why the Hokage was the only person to give a crap. Her parents…

It was hard to swallow, but it she did it, choking it down along with her tears. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore, only a few months ago when she had to live on the streets. It never solved anything. But she really wanted to cry right now, she didn't. Nobody was ever honest with her, nobody held true to their word. So, she would and she would _not_ cry.

The fox seemed kind of nice though. She would be careful though, she had experience with people who would lie. The fox seemed genuine though, she was tired though. She would think about it later. It wasn't like she was going anywhere. She couldn't. Naruto just wobbled out of the narrow alley way, hiding her flinches the best she could even though it was like lava.

She paused slightly before she hit the remaining light of the day. There were voices, they seemed happy. Naruto peered around the corner and smiled sadly. There was a mom, an older brother and a boy around her age. Based on the fans on their back they were Uchihas. They seemed happy, the one her age was skipping and the older two were talking with smiles that glowed with happiness. She was glad that they were happy.

Naruto sighed quietly, she better get out before they noticed here and she would ruin their happiness. She sniffled down another cry and walked forward only to trip on a bottle. She held the wall tightly and cursed quietly, trying not to get attention.

It was too late, she thought dryly, as the smallest one turned to her. She flexed her leg, finding it better to walk on now and looked up. Her throat dried when she saw all of them looking straight at her. Her vision focused on the smaller one. Her eyes grew wide, wet but small anger and disappointment along with many other things boiled to surface.

In those two seconds that they had made eye contact, she had no idea what to do with the things she saw. There was no hate, no disgust despite the fact that she was covered in blood, there was nothing bad. There was only relief, worry and love. At least that's what she thought it would be, based on when she would study other people when she sat unnoticed. She was looked at like that before, by the Hokage. She didn't trust him though, not when he lied to her. Even than it wasn't overflowing like it was though his expression.

So she did the only thing she knew how. She did what she would do when she was scared, unsure or just wanted a rush of happiness in the dark world. She just ran, ran straight to her apartment. She had a lot of practice with running so it didn't take long to get there. When she came to her front door she shakily unlocked the door before getting something to where to bed.

Pausing at the mirror her eyes widened again. She slowly started to glare at the image. She rubbed her face harshly, hating the fact that she had started to cry. She had promised that she wouldn't cry, she promised that she would never let them know how much it had hurt her. In her anger her little fist crashed against the mirror, cutting her fist but she didn't realize it with the throbbing I her head, the blood matched the rest of her skin as well.

Naruto tore off her clothes and slumped into the lukewarm- bordering on cold bathtub water. Pulling her knees to her chest she narrowed her eyes. Licking her lips she looked down. There was nothing on her chest, or her stomach. Why did she feel this way? It wasn't the same feeling of coming home to clean up from another beating or anything along those likes.

' **It's hope kit. Hope, desire, what it's like to want something.'** She jumped when the fox spoke up. She reflexively looked around, **'I'm in your head kit.'** The fix tried to joke.

Naruto didn't respond unless you counted the faint quirk of her mouth. Swallowing she asked, "What is it I wish than, if you know so much?"

The fox looked away, hating the emptiness in her voice. **'Love, I guess. A family, being wanted, not hated. Maybe, I-I don't know.'** Kyuubi hated talking like this, he was fine talking to her, he just hated it since it was like talking about himself. Having to relive the time where he was hated, not feared. Not like there was much of a difference in his case, or hers now. He thought dully. He turned his attention back to the girl he met just hours ago.

Naruto laughed humorlessly to herself, letting it fall into crying. Than sobbing, choked down screams. She didn't care about her promise. She couldn't help but ask herself how would she want something that she's never had. Never will have either.

Kyuubi's expression softened. He sighed to himself and pulled her into her mindscape. Naruto didn't know since her eyes were screwed shut, trying to stop crying for something that she would never have. Kurama tried to talk but words wouldn't form, wouldn't come out. So he just sent his chakra in calm ways. He hated this. He saw Naruto grow up, heard her every thought and doubt. He hated her having to go through this because of him. He hated the near similarities between the two.

He watched as Naruto calmed down, he didn't say anything but nudge her out of her mindscape, no words were passed. Naruto got dressed and fell into her bed, curling up into her bedspread. She felt better than she was earlier, she knew it had something to do with the fox. Thinking, not knowing that Kyuubi could hear everything, that she should give him a chance. If he wanted one that was. She always wanted a chance so she would give him one, it would work. She hoped. With those thoughts in mind she whispered, "Good night." Before she fell asleep, faintly hearing an echo of 'sweet dreams' bringing a thought to her face before she awoke to a knock on the door.

That day she found herself holding a scroll, to get her into the academy early. A supposed peace offering from the Hokage from keeping her in the dark. It was weird, she had never thought of becoming a shinobi. Don't get her wrong, she loved the stories that the Hokage would let her read when he was doing paper work. She loved reading about techniques that they would use. She never thought she could become one. The thought brought a smile to her face. Kyuubi echoing her thoughts, claiming that she could find, at the very least, not hate. She just had to be strong, become strong and earn their respect. She nodded, and followed Kyuubis instructions.

Three months and she could get into the academy, early. Three months and things might, hopefully, get better.

(A/N: This chapter takes place before the previous one at Sasukes birthday party/ before.)

Three months past. Things did get better for Naruto, the villagers were still harsh but she reconnected with the Hokage. Which was nice since both of them needed each other, with the Hokages son leaving to be a guardian and his other one dying and finding out that his daughter-in-law is pregnant. Naruto just needed somebody to talk to. But with Kyuubi, who she found who's name is really Kurama, is when things really got better.

The Hokage was proud, to say the least. He was glad that his granddaughter was talking to him again. He did wonder why she changed so drastically, however. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the fox but he couldn't bring himself to ask her about it. She just seemed so happy, it seemed that she was finally having a bit of peace. He trusted her to do the right thing.

Eventually came the day of the academy. The Hokage was in her apartment, baring a gift which was immediately forgotten when he saw Naruto start to hyperventilate from being nervous. He understood why, he also knew that she would do great though. He eventually got her to go. This would be good, they both hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, that chapter may have been a bit shorter. To be honest I didn't know exactly where this chapter would go but this was it. I guess I should explain the plot a bit more… I have to say this chapter changed the direction I was thinking it would go but I like it better I think. So… Sasuke went back into time to save his clan and help Naruto out. That's really why he went back. There will still be Akatsuki but it won't be that big I think. Gargh, I don't know! In the first chapter Sasuke said that Naruto told him that she was behind a mask the entire time. She really, he'll try and get her to be her true self.

With the clan surviving, mainly Itachi staying, Madaras plans don't go as far as he hoped. They will be mentioned. But picture Sasuke… ugh, he knows that he's the reincarnate of Indra. I almost want to say that he wants to prevent his previous life from happening, which is true, but it's like the worst case scenario. And the easiest way to prevent it is by saving the clan and Naruto. There will be other things that he'll stop like Orochimaru, and Danzo mainly. I will talk a lot about Danzo (bastard that he is) and his part will be pretty cool.

This is really just about preventing it from becoming how bad it was so there won't be a huge war, Sasuke will be killing the people who had a big part in it and the connections that made it worse, such as Danzo.

So here I am saying that this will be an AU.

Also, with this chapter I wanted to explain a bit more about Naruto mainly since this is going to be an AU. I hope you like it, Naruto and Sasuke will be meeting next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading - -

TroublesomeFox21


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto, gasp. Really wish I did though.

Review Feedback:

Ontherun246: You brought up a really good point. For what I'm thinking I'll center it around Oro-pedo and Danzo. If you have any ideas though, I would love to hear them.

Sibling Poll:

Yes, Sibling: 2

No, Sibling: 2

Thank you everyone who followed/ favorited and reviewed. I greatly appreciate your support and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry it took so dang long, I really struggle with it and my mind runs about 24/7, so I'm always thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto fidgeted in her seat, trying to get comfortable but not attract any attention to herself. Which was pretty hard considering she was in a class with other kids at least two years her senior. Swallowing she pulled a book out from the bag that the Hokage gave her earlier that morning. Willing away any nervousness she ignored the other kids and read her book. Some, most, of the words were hard to read but Kurama was pretty helpful.

Naruto found herself enjoying the book quite a bit, having a character sharing the same name as you helped as well. She was only a few pages in when somebody sat next to her. She debated on weather or not she should move, deciding to take a stand she stayed in her seat. She stopped reading the book but kept a near possessive hold on it, not moving.

"Hi!" Naruto turned, eyes widened when she saw it was the same kid from months ago. She had no idea how to react, neither did Kurama, so she just stared. She felt slightly bitter towards him since he was the one to get her to realize that she would never have a family. This kid was the same one who made her cry for something she never had, never would have. Made her realize what she wanted more than anything.

"My names Sasuke, what's yours?" The other boy chirped. Naruto didn't say anything, starting to wonder when somebody would pull the boy away from her since she was the resident monster. The boy, now Sasuke, tilted his head; his eyes wide and curious. Naruto, realizing that the boy was waiting for an answer.

Naruto's lips trembled slightly, "N-naruto." Sasuke jumped in his seat, scaring Naruto slightly who tried to back up; she hit the wall, Sasuke fidgeted in his seat. Naruto wanted to think that he was going to get closer, but didn't let herself get her hopes up; not again, never again. After watching Sasuke just look at her, she grew uncomfortable and slowly turned her attention back to the book.

XXX

It was hard to contain himself. It was like having a million dollars in your grasp, but you were barely containing yourself from taking it. You had to earn it, you couldn't take. Given time, that he now had, Sasuke skipped up to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

His arms shook from refraining from grabbing her, crying and telling her how much she's missed her. How sorry he was, how everything was going to be ok now. He had to admit, that would scare him, a lot. "M-my names Sasuke, what's yours?"

Berating himself for his stutter, it took even more will not to show his sadness from her flinch. He sat patiently for her to speak. "N-naruto." He hated how unsure she sounded. He jumped again, child like nerves, and was about to start talking only to freeze at her terrified expression. He didn't know how to react so he just stared, hurt by how hard this was and by how honestly terrified she was to have somebody talk to her.

XXX

"Alright class, welcome to the Academy. The place where you will learn to be a ninja, where you'll learn how to protect and bring pride to Konoha. I'm Jiro-sensei, this is Iruka-sensei, the assistant teacher. We will begin by roll call."

Naruto and Sasuke, for separate reasons, fidgeted in anticipation. Possibly gut wrenching fear as well, but who need that when it's forcing itself up from your throat? Eh, whatever.

Naruto jumped when Sasuke told people he was there. The class ruptured into loud whispers at having a young Uchiha in the class. Some of the more involved children, mostly book-smarted and clan/ shinobi family children, were exclaiming how cool it would be to be in the same class as another Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke was torn between pride for people not being afraid, a bonus for the clan, or being incredibly worried for the gradually green-turning-Naruto. He broke into a sweat.

There was only one name in between Uchiha and Uzumaki, Ukuwa Gin. The utter silence from the teachers, spoke volumes to some children. Thinking on who the name could be, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, it didn't ring any bells.

Jiro's smile immediately dropped. Why the hell was the demon in the academy, in his class and classroom? He frowned at the symbol by the monsters name, turning the paper he paled. A direct order from the Hokage claiming that if there was any funny business than his ninja registry would be dropped. His jaw clenched and gave it to Iruka.

The result was slightly different, if you counted Irukas shudder.

In a clear voice, resonating throughout the large class room, Jiro asked for the final name. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The class looked around in question for the missing kid. Jiro, loosing his patience far worse than a teacher should. "Uzumaki!" The class was quiet in fear.

Naruto, only a hesitant nudge from Kurama enabled her to speak. "Here." She gulped, breaking into a small nearly unnoticeable smile for her voice not breaking. Kurama also applauded her silently. After a moments silence, Jiro continued the days introductory lesson.

|Two hours later|

"Are there any questions?" Jiro asked cheerfully, happy with the positive nods and dutifully ignoring the slowly growing frantic tan arm in the far back. "No Sensei!~"

He nodded, giving a slight glare to the new teacher who was debating on calling on the demon. "Alright, we'll continue after recess. Why don't you go get your lunch, and play outside?" Kids ran out, excided to get out of their chairs.

Jiro headed for the teachers lounge, Iruka glancing into the classroom once before following. It didn't take much to push away the odd guilt he had for the demon of all things. After all, she was responsible for hundreds of deaths across the village. Loved ones, fathers, brothers, sisters and aunts. Families torn apart by her already bloodied hands. The seventeen year old lifted his head, listening as Jiro talked about the demon and how bad it was going to be. How he was going to make her pay. He nodded to himself, he was making the right decision. No sympathy for the demon.

Oddly enough, he stayed quiet during lunch. Even when asked for his input.

XXX

Naruto's arm fell down slowly, mouth opened slightly. Willing away tears, she rubbed the numbness out of the limb that's been residing in the air since the morning. Was, was she really that bad. All she wanted to say was that she never got the registry packet within the first five minutes. That was all, for the whole two hours. They wouldn't even grant her that much.

She turned sharply when she was tapped on eth shoulder. Her eyes were wet but she refused to let them fall. Sasuke shifted, shuffling nervously at the look at… defeat on the worlds savior. Willing himself to take the step he's been wanting to for the past several years, he lifted up an extra packet. When the teachers left he immediately went to go grab an 'extra.' He would have done it sooner but he himself was in shock by how such a little act, could obviously effect her. Not that he blamed her, it was the first thing that she needed for her shinobi career after all.

"I-I saw that you didn't have one, so I got one from the desk. So-uh, here, you… uh go." Sasuke finished lamely. Naruto was stunned for a moment, but shook her head and hesitantly looked around before grabbing it. Looking around again, she returned to her original position. "Uh, thank you. Um, Sasuke."

Sasuke's grin would have shocked her if she had seen it. She looked up though when she heard a thump, looking up wide-eyed she looked questionably at the five year old. "So, you wanna have lunch together?"

Naruto felt something odd build up in her chest once again. It took a moment before she nodded, still wondering what the hell the kid was thinking. She blinked at the container shoved in her face. She lifted a small finger away, looking questioningly at the kid who was sitting cross legged on the shared desk. "I didn't see your lunch, so I decided to share." Sasuke said (obviously.)

Naruto was about to decline, she did have an apple in her bag, but the smell was better than anything she had ever tried before. She meekly grabbed the container, watching in awe as smoke wafted in the air. It would be normal but… how did it stay warm after hours and why was it so salivating.

"H-how?" She asked. Sasuke, had to resist glomping her from her cuteness. "How does it stay warm?" Naruto nodded, entranced. "I don't know." He replied, being a five year old. Naruto face dropped. Sasuke pursed his lips, this was all a part of his plan. She was just too cute!

"I-I mean, my aniki just told me to unseal this scroll. He said that it would keep it fresh." Naruto nodded, Kurama explaining that it was fuinjutsu. Something she had read about, having slight interest in. She nodded again, grabbing the chopsticks. Twirling the food around, she hesitantly ate some. Her eyes widened, groaning she turned in question. Lifting the food to her chin so she could eat it quicker.

Sasuke tasted iron from the steel grip he had his lips pursed together. He looked down, shoulders barely refraining from shaking. This was better than he had hoped for. "It's ramen. Haven't you ever had it?"

Naruto shook her head eagerly, the broth not going astray at all considering the speed. Naruto decided then and there, that she would learn fuinjutsu solely for the purpose of keeping this heavenly food heated up. It had to be the food of the gods, there was no other way or reason.

Sasuke grinned in complete and utter happiness at the matching grin on Naruto's face. He swallowed in complete relief, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I really need to say sorry for the utter shortness of this chapter. I struggled with it a lot, as you can tell by the time it took. Next chapter will be much better and much longer, I promise you that. It will also contain another minor time skip. Thanks again, I'll be gone for a while but it should come out relatively soon.

XOXO!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, ok~ Your reviews just about killed me. With kindness, HA! Ah, but seriously you guys are the best. Thanks to everybody who followed or favorited as well as reviewed. But, I'm going to shout out to some that made me scare my parents with random celebratory dances. (Honest)

OnTheRun246: Ok, thank you. I'm seriously grinning when I'm writing this. Anyway, I loved your review. I was worried about how you pointed that out (about how Naruto will get noticed) But I do plan on focusing on Danzo and Orochimaru. That will be ~ fun, to write.

Stolyint: Ok, thanks for reviewing. I actually didn't know how to end it and it just came out like that. I'm glad a lot of people liked the bit of fluff. I'm always hesitant since I don't know if it would be sweet or salty so, yeah. Any way~ your brother moments. Yes, I do plan on focusing a good portion on Itachi and Sasuke, mainly since that as pretty much Sasukes whole story. So, yeah. You won't get some serious moments for a while but you will get them.

GlitterStuff: Wow, I cried when you said that you actually downloaded this story. Made me much happy. What got me though, was what you said about how I write Naruto. I really don't think I have ever felt as accomplished in my life as I did when I read your review. I was super proud of myself. Even though I had to keep reminding myself that we needed to keep her realistic (in logical sense) and in character. So, thank you. Oh, I will try and work on my grammer, thanks for the warning.

Animefan506: Dang, another review I cried over. (sheesh, I'm so sensitive when it comes to Naruto, lol) Ok, you are really sweet! Believe it or not, when I was writing that part about the first time they actually see each other, it was the first time I distinctly told myself; "This part needs to get the readers to cry." (So harsh, haha.) Glad I succeeded. You did bring up a good point about the sibling. I'm still thinking about it but I definitely need to keep it in mind. All the talk you said about the cuteness of Sasuke, I'm glad you like it. I will also try and keep the twists and turns coming. A few will be included especially between Sasuke and Itachi.

EVERYBODY: I'm glad you enjoyed the ramen, haha. I want you all to know, since some were somewhat concerned, I will have Iruka have a part to play with Naruto. But, not ramen. Something probably a bit bigger, at least in the picture. Thanks- happy reading. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke walked home with a slight bounce in his step. He was happy. The academy wasn't necessarily fun, by any means, but it was the time he had to spend with Naruto; so he treasured it. It was slightly odd seeing Naruto so meek when she was about as bright as the sun and as loud as… Naruto. It hurt him to know that this was how she really was, obviously smart and kind. Not the idiot, being honest with himself, that she portrayed herself to be previously. It made him happy to be a part of her life like how he was. As her best friend, who helped her; despite the little hours they would talk to each other.

He slowed a bit, narrowing his eyes in anger. His grip tightened on his bag, knuckled turning white.

He did not, in any way, appreciate how people would treat her. The kids, who were already two years older than the both, would have picked on her. But, it got worse as the few weeks went by. Obviously her name would come up sometime at the kids house from a story or something, and the next day the treatment seemed to get much worse.

The things that were said to his blonde almost made him cry. Torn between shock and anger. He had no idea where seven year olds heard those words. But he really wanted to doubt that they knew what they meant.

Not only that but the teachers were terrible. They were obviously teaching Naruto the wrong exercises and she knew it too. But she knew that nothing would change. Anytime he wanted to say something about it Naruto seemed to see it and told him to let it be.

Sasuke swallowed, the teachers and students were just… rotten in simplest terms. Sasuke rubbed his tiny hand on the equally small forehead. What hurt him the most, despite it not bothering Naruto anymore than usual, was Iruka. Naruto's brother-turned father-depending on the day-figure. Iruka was not like how he remembered him to be. But then again, Naruto knew him two years longer than he did.

Sasuke looked up at the sky, Iruka made him anxious. Yes, he thought, that would probably be the best term for how he felt. He was constantly looking at Iruka at the end of the day, waiting for him to take Naruto out for ramen. But he hadn't, he hadn't said a single word to her. Unless you counted, 'sh!'

Not a word for six months.

Naruto was used to it, as hard as it was for him to admit it. The only comfort he got in any of this was the fact that Naruto had made it out of this before. All the harsh words, pushes off the swing, food stolen and kami only knows what else happens. Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't know what he could possibly do to help his friend.

His head snapped up. He… may have a thought. He's been wanting to do it ever since the first day of school but didn't know how to go about it. He wanted to wait, for what he didn't know, but he didn't want it to be this soon as bad it was to admit.

But, at the same time…. He never thought Naruto's treatment was this bad. It seemed like he had to do it. That didn't make it bad though.

XXX

Faguku chewed the rice thoughtfully. He was happy, with how things were; as odd as it was to even think it. But he was happy. The ropes that held the clan were loosening. Mostly with Itachis introduction to ANBU and surprisingly Sasuke.

He smiled behind his fork, it seemed that it was a good idea to let his youngest go to the academy. Six months into it, and the clans were reasonably on great terms. The villagers were still iffy because of the Kyuubi attack, but they wouldn't run away from them. They were able to do their jobs as the police without being accused of… actions that they had been in the past.

He pushed his food away slightly and licked his lips. It had been hard for about a year escpecially. They would be criticized, their clan funding from the village lowered and… actually blamed for the Kyuubi attack.

The Uchiha swallowed at the mere thought. Shaking his head slightly, how anybody can make such accusations were beyond him. He still had his questions from that night. So many died, mostly civilians and lower ranked ninja but they had all still felt loss. He definitely had. He had lost his best friend, he had lost his leader. Minato had died that night.

Faguku rubbed the bridge of his nose, it was always so hard to think about. Minato and Kushina had been amongst the ones who died that tragic night. They had also left behind their daughter. He exhaled on accident. He glanced at Mikoto, this was always a sore subject between them. When they had heard about their friends deaths, they immediately asked about their daughter. About Naruto. God, they had been so excited to be parents, ecstatic.

He didn't even realize he had broken his chopsticks. Sending an apologetic glance to his wife he got up to get a new pair.

The stupid council. (He had no guilt or doubt when he said that. The council was stupid.) They forbid any clans heads, or anybody to adopt the girl. They had gone as far as to forbid anything along the lines of communicating to the poor neglected girl. Him and his wife had their hands tied no matter how much they wanted to help. Or even see the girl.

He sat down robotically, preparing to take another bite he paused. Everybody at the table was watching him, resisting the urge to blink or ask 'what?' he simply rose an eyebrow. Mentally patting himself on the back for staying a true Uchiha.

"Sasuke was wondering if he could invite a friend over for dinner tomorrow night." Mikoto asked her husband. She was happy Sasuke was making friends, even if the request was on short notice she was glad he was opening up.

Faguku did blink, surprised. Looking over at his son who was currently fidgeting under his fathers scrutinizing gaze. "Who?" He asked, happy and proud of his son.

Sasuke fidgeted again. He didn't know his families view point on Naruto but he doubted they had any hate for her. Looking up, directly into his eyes he took a deep breath. "She's in the academy with me. She's actually my age. Her name's Uzumaki Naruto."

Everybody at the table froze. Itachi studied his parents silently, the name kept coming up recently it seemed. He would have to look into whoever this Naruto was. He had a feeling she was important.

Mikoto's breath caught in her throat. Naruto? As in… that Naruto. Oh! Her uncharacteristic wide eyes turned to her husband, wanting to dare him to say no but knew that they would have to think about this. Too her surprise, Fagukus eyes only showed immense happiness.

"Of course, Sasuke. Invite her while you're at school tomorrow. She is welcome to come right after, you can play (he looked odd at saying that) or train, or something, but she can come over anytime." He rushed to finish. The table was quiet, which was usually normal but seemed odd in these circumstances.

Mikoto, not knowing where her husband was coming from since they may get killed for this, spoke up. Or tried to but her husband looked her, knowing what she was going to say.

"This is great news and I couldn't be prouder. Sasuke has made a friend, on his own and simply wants to have dinner with her. This has nothing to do with the clan, but a child who wants to spend some quality time with a friend." (Insert odd look from Itachi, which both parents chose to ignore with minor difficulty.)

It took a moment for Mikoto, and unknowingly Sasuke, to realize what that meant. Mikoto was simply overjoyed. She nodded to Sasuke to cover up her oddly thankful look, which seemed to happen a lot. To her Sasuke was a miracle. He's helped the clan in so many ways, lightened up their personal household, and now… now he's created the loophole needed for Naruto. Like she stated earlier: Miracle.

That part of dinner was finished when Faguku spoke up one last time. "Anyway, yes, Sasuke. You may invite your friend over for dinner tomorrow. She is more than welcome to come over." _"Anytime she wants to."_ He added mentally.

The three of them had a gut feeling that Sasukes wide grin had more behind it than it seemed but they didn't comment. After all what do you say to a five-year-old on that subject?

XXX

"You are invited to come over for dinner tonight." Sasuke tried to say casually but failed.

Naruto's arm paused mid-throw, the shuriken falling onto the grass with a thud. She blinked before turning to her best friend. "Uh, what?"

Sasuke swallowed, "I said, you are invited to come to dinner tonight." Naruto blinked again confused. She was going to dinner? What? Where? When was this decided? She shook her head before tilting it with slightly narrowed eyes.

Before Sasuke could explain further the morning bell rang. They both let out a groan, not wanting to go inside but for slightly different reasons. Sasuke brightened up though as they walked to their seats in the back.

After all Naruto was coming over for dinner tonight, she was going to meet his family. His feet slightly faltered, waving off Narutos look. His mind seemed to freeze, his stomach slightly constricted. He couldn't help but think about how this would go. And what would have happened, in the past. If Naruto would have gotten along with his family. What his mother would have thought of her. What his father-

Sasuke cut those suddenly painful thoughts. He didn't want to go down that road of possibilities. He opened his eyes, not even knowing he closed them, turning to Naruto who had bumped him. She mouthed 'Are you ok?'

In response he just grabbed her hand as if it was the most normal thing to do. Naruto couldn't pull it away since she was too surprised, only coming back when Sasuke moved his hand to have her look back to the front of the room. Shuffling in slight panic she tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at her friend who was acting weird. When Sasuke turned moments later, Naruto noticed a well hidden look in his eyes. Like discomfort, worry or… sadness. Overwhelming sadness that she couldn't handle. Without thinking she squeezed back, trying to focus back on the lesson.

She had missed Sasukes slight smile at the action despite the sadness in the wet black orbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that chapter wasn't as long as my other stories chapters and I really have no idea why. This seemed like a good place to stop so I did. Next chapter Naruto will meet Sasukes family. I think this is it for the Authors Note. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, bad news. First off, sorry this isn't an actual update. (Those who've been waiting on If Only They Knew, extra apologies.) I do have a reason though, and it's a good one.

My laptops mother drive died. It won't even start, unfortunately. So I lost everything. Fanfiction, novel ideas, personal, etc. It pissed me off and I'm really mad (*emotional*) about it since it's been my anchor for about a year.

So I'm sorry that I won't be able to update for a while. If I can get anything from ripping it apart, hard drive, then that would be great. But I won't know for at least 2+ months.

Once again I'm sorry. Below is a list for what I plan to do with each of my stories.

 **If Only They Knew:** Sorry, you guys have been waiting for ever already with it being under hiatus. I am actually rewriting it. The idea and events that have taken place won't change. I'm just doing some major editing and revising. Thanks for those who stick with me on this and sorry once again.

 **A Monster They Shall Have** : I had the chapter all ready to go but it died so I'm sorry. Um, ok so for the poll the only ones that are voted through are Kakashi/ Kurama and Iruka/ Anko. For Naruto it's a tie between Itachi and Shisui. The poll is still open for Naruto so you may all keep voting.

Also, you guys are more than welcome to make suggestions. I will say that I can't choose between one thing… Should I have Naruto graduate early? If so how and when. Thanks, and sorry again.

 **To Fix My Past Mistakes:** Still kinda early in the story, so sorry that you're just kinda stuck right there. It was a really bad place to stop. You guys are welcome to make any suggestions, I would actually appreciate it. Remember that we still don't know it we want an extra Uchiha sibling, so you are welcome to voice your opinions. (If it is a sibling it would be a girl just to let you know.)

 **Discoveries:** Still super early, I'm not going to discontinue this, but I am going to go back and edit this. Anything you want to happen with it let me know.

Thanks in advance to those who stick with me. If this offers any leeway, know that I will not abandon any of my stories… I love them too much. When I go back to being an 'active' author, I will probably have quite a bit to go up. But if I need to I'll go to a family members house and use their computers. My PM box is always open, I'm just taking a break from writing I guess. Feel free to chat :)

Deepest apologies,

Troublesomefox21


End file.
